Sʜᴇʀʟᴏᴄᴋ: Oᴜᴛ ᴏғ Tʜᴇ Sʜᴀᴅᴏᴡs
by Ritsuka Shin
Summary: Year 2647, Deep Space is now accessible to the Human Race. Mycroft and Sherlock have earned a place abord the Daunter, a deep-space explorer ship. But their lives are twisted when they arrive on a different station, the Arsenyevo, and find out that a deadly creature roams in the shadows. Their fear of the dark has never been greater... Alien AU.


_A/N: Hey there, how's it going my fellow readers, Ritsui here!_

_And welcome to my new story Sherlock: Out of The Shadows. This is a big project I've been working on and I really hope you guys'll like it :)_

_Well then, onto the story, bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p><strong>YEARLY PROGRESS REPORT<strong>

**TO: WEYLAND-YUTANI CORPORATION, SCIENCE DIVISION**

**(REF. 937)**

**DATE (UNSPECIFIED)**

**TRANSMISSION (PENDING)**

**DISTRESS SIGNAL FOUND. REPORTS OF UNKNOWN LIFEFORM ABOARD. DETOUR AUTHORISED. COMMENCING SEARCH.**

PART ONE: DEEP SPACE.

Chapter One: Hyper-sleep.

**You dream in hyper-sleep.**

Everyone who says the contrary is a liar.

You do dream in hyper-sleep. Of what?

Who knows? Family… Friends… Home…

Monsters.

Sherlock dreamed of those since he was a kid.

He looked up to the stars and wondered what lied beyond. But now compared to generations before, the correct technology had been invented to be able to voyage into deep space.

Galaxies and far-away planets were now in the human race's reach. No longer restricted to the pages of fairytale books, Sherlock's dreams persisted.

His family, the Holmes, were very important people and their names were carved for good in the legacy of the Weyland-Yutani Corporation, which, by now, owned the major part of deep space material. Sherlock and his brother, Mycroft, worked hard in order to earn themselves an unconditional offer aboard the _Daunter_, a deep space explorer station.

Now they sleep in the carrier, the _Cassius_, on their way to the _Daunter_ station.

An man, tall and strong, handsome and flawless, blond with blue eyes, the striking image of perfection itself, walked into the hyper-sleep chamber and approached the pods and observed the sleeping passengers. There were 4 pods but one was open.

"Oh dear…" The man sighed as he marched towards the chambers.

There, he found a tall, lanky, muscular, messy-haired man pulling on his uniform. The uniform was a one-piece bleak suit, the name of the carrier, his own name and the name and symbol of the Corporation etched onto it.

"Mr. Holmes, you've woken up early." He said as he walked towards the man.

"I hacked my pod before leaving… And please, there are two Holmes on this carrier, it is preferable to call us by our first names otherwise we'd have a bad time." Sherlock stated as he moved towards the bridge.

The carrier wasn't very big, just enough to hold four rooms.

The hyper-sleep chamber, the changing rooms, rest rooms and finally the bridge.

"Of course Sherlock." Sherlock merely scoffed.

"Go back to whatever android business you have to do Marcus."

"Actually, I was just about to wake up the rest of the crew sir." Sherlock smiled thinly.

"Well go on then! We'll be arriving to the _Daunter_ soon." The android smiled and walked to the pods.

He stopped in front a terminal situated in the wall of the hyper-sleep chamber and pressed a green button.

There was a hissing sound before the pods popped open, one by one.

"Rise and shine." He singsonged softly.

Slowly, there was groaning and moaning before the crew started stepping out of their respective pods.

There was Mycroft Holmes, co-pilot of the carrier and scientist.

Mary Morstan, scientist and engineer.

And finally, Kyle Dederic, pilot of the _Cassius_.

Sherlock Holmes, scientist, was, of course, already on the bridge and Marcus Meadows was an android, he did not require sleep.

"Aw man…" Kyle groaned as he stood up, stumbling a little, rubbing the back of his neck. He was thin and tall, brown-haired with green eyes. "That shit's rough."

Mycroft stretched, hands linked above his head and moved from side to side. He was the tallest of the crew, fit with slightly rounded features, ginger hair and stormy blue eyes.

"Could've been worse." He muttered.

Mary was pacing along the side of the oval room in order to restart her blood flow properly. She was of average height, fit and lean, blond with hazel eyes.

She stayed silent as she fixed the floor before her.

"Mycroft, Dederic, Morstan…" Marcus inclined his head at each of them. "Sherlock has already woken and is currently waiting for us on the bridge."

"Ha! That little bastard hacked his pod didn't he?" Kyle exclaimed, grinning when Mycroft scowled at him.

The pair had known each other since high school, Kyle being Mycroft's personal bully at the time. But as they matured, they became increasingly close and respected each other.

"Yes indeed. We will be arriving shortly." Marcus stated as checked the terminal.

"I'm so excited! All that space to explore, it's fascinating!" Mary exclaimed, a smile gracing her features.

"I share the same feeling, Mary." Mycroft said, moving to the changing rooms with Kyle in tow.

The android left the trio to get dressed and found Sherlock staring out the panoramic window at the front.

"Is that it?" He motioned with his head the large station floating in orbit around a giant gas planet. "Is that the _Daunter_?"

"Yes Sherlock." Marcus nodded as he too, watched the station float.

"Hey Sherl! Wassup?" Kyle shouted as he came and ruffled Sherlock's hair with ease, being taller than the young Holmes.

"Cut it out!" Sherlock scowled as he batted Kyle's hand away.

The latter settled in the pilot seat, putting his headset on and activating manual pilot. Mycroft did the same besides him.

"_Daunter_, this is the _Cassius_, requesting authorization to dock." Kyle spoke through his headset and waited for an answer.

It came with a high-pitched squeal, making everyone cringe.

"_Cassius_… Not _Daunter_… Do not… I repeat… _Arsenyevo_… Dock…" There was a large amount of static, which made the message nearly impossible to decipher.

"_Daunter_, can you repeat that? We are not receiving you properly."

"This is… _Daunter_ for… Do not… Something aboard… Crew is… Dock…" After that there was nothing but static.

"_Daunter_, we're losing you, what is on board the station, over."

Static.

"_Daunter_!" There was no reply and Kyle cursed. "Whatever's on their station ain't good. We're gonna have to do some hacking." He said. "Sherlock, I'm gonna approach the docking bay, you're gonna get out and reroute the circuits so we can dock, got that?"

"Yes." Sherlock nodded as he moved towards the depressurizing room and pulled on one of the light suits.

He turned on the radio, attached a rope to a metal bar besides him and awaited further orders. Marcus joined him, fully suited, a few minutes later.

"Okay Sherlock, Marcus, I'm gonna open the hatch, you ready?" Kyle's voice came through the radio.

"Ready."

"In 3, 2, 1…" The hatch opened and Sherlock and Marcus were soon floating in space, rapidly approaching the docking bay. They grabbed on to whatever came under their hand then started climbing towards the hatch.

Next to the hatch was a large box that Sherlock opened with a small blowtorch. Marcus then helped him with cables and buttons. It took them more than a few minutes but they managed to hack the docking bay.

Sherlock and Marcus started pulling themselves back into the _Cassius_ with the help of the rope and closed the hatch so that the carrier could dock.

"Nice job boys." Kyle laughed as he docked the carrier. There was a loud bang and then hissing noises before the carrier stood still.

Soon enough, Mary, Mycroft and Kyle were joining Sherlock and Marcus in the depressurizing room.

"Well, here we are, let's just hope that it's nothing too bad." Kyle stated as he moved towards the override button and pushed it.

"Yeah, I bet they just had a problem with an unauthorized pet or something." Mary said, completely relaxed. The rest agreed with her.

How wrong they were.


End file.
